This invention relates to a reinforced hose structure and more particularly to a hose having improved crushed resistance through the use of a braided spiral sleeve in which a first braid member is composed of a relatively stiff uncrimped monofilament which maintains its uncrimped character during the braiding operation and a second braid member which is a relatively flexible textile material which crimps or deforms around the first braid member.